1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a base assembly for a windshield sunshade of an automobile, particularly having a sunshade holder being manually pulled outwardly from a coupling rod of a pivot coupler, by which an insertion block of sunshade holder can compress a spring so that the sunshade holder can be separated from engagement recesses of a base unit and is adapted to be adjusted with various angles under the rotation of the pivot coupler, which the base assembly in the present invention is assembled easily and quickly and is more convenient for a user to operate in practical use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional windshield sunshade of an automobile as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a support base 10, a shade curtain 11, a circular rod 12, an upper position block 13, and a support rod 14 combined together.
The support base 10 has a plurality of threaded holes 100 in a bottom plate for screws 101 to fix the support base 10 on a flat surface 15 in front of a rear windshield sunshade of an automobile, a lengthwise curved-up portion 102 at a rear end for receiving the sunshade curtain 11 and the circular rod 12 therein, and an insertion recess 103 in a center of the top surface.
The shade curtain 11 has a pull grip 110 on an upper center end, which can be hung on a hook 130 of the position block 13. The position block 13 also has a hole base 131 formed in a lower portion, and a curved-down portion 132 in a top to be fitted firmly with a lateral strip at a roof connect line 16 between a rear windshield and the roof of an automobile. Then the support rod 14 has an upper end inserted in the an insertion recess 103 of the support base 10 and a lower end inserted in the hole base 131 of the position block 13. In case of need, the shade curtain 11 is pulled outwardly from the lengthwise curved-up portion 102 with the pull grip 110 being manually moved up to hang on the hook 130 of the position block 13 for shading the rear windshield.
However, the support base 10 of the known conventional windshield sunshade of an automobile is fixed in a definite preset direction, unable to adapt to various angles of different rear windshields of many styles of automobiles, which becomes a limit and disadvantage in practical use.